


[万至] Insider

by piaomeow



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 兽化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaomeow/pseuds/piaomeow
Summary: ※ 日服2020愚人节A7!动物paro，野战，没头没尾注意。（官方万至真的太色了太色了太他妈色了靠！）
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Chigasaki Itaru, 摂津万里×茅ヶ崎至
Kudos: 1





	[万至] Insider

在猎食者面前暴露颈脖是件危险的事情。

有尖锐的触感压上喉咙。至正做着从失去往常步调的呼吸里打捞出意识的努力，汇进头脑的信息就夹带过量细节，把欲海里浮沉的神智拍进浪底。  


烫得不行……指肚摩挲了什么柔软的东西、啊，万里的发梢。老实说至已经连眼神都要变混沌了，视野里游动的雾没到临界，堆积的快感也不能像泪那样轻易发散，爽到极点亦是糟糕透顶。

「至さん…集中一点」

万里的声音听起来有些发闷，下嘴那片比时常掩进高领的边界还要高出一公分，可是管他呢。  


多亏树干有够粗壮，衬得年长者的体格似乎小了一圈、可爱，这只小熊猫从毛乎乎的尖耳朵到蓬软舒适的大尾巴都散发着“好吃”的讯号，啊——拆吃入肚太亏，像这样、自身体深处一点点研磨，

看他融化，要他屈服，让这个人自觉变得毫无保留，整个森林都得当这场秘密情事的知情人……  


思考往不可告人的深渊沦陷，肉食动物自下而上扫向猎物的眼神闪烁危险光亮。牙尖再深一寸就是滚烫血脉，性器再推毫厘对方就该彻底崩溃，看吧，被抬高的腿根都在打颤。  


氤氲热息呼近豹耳，勤奋地往白皙颈肉嗑咬出齿痕的万里也呵声喘，上瘾一样扳开撂在肘弯的单腿，舔一口渗着微咸的肌理反复闯入那条为他敞开的狭径。

「哈啊、…嗯～呼，万……别，我站不…」  


「喔—是吗？站不稳了啊，至さん抓紧我」

语气里完全没有“在同情”或是“觉得可怜”的相应成分，至真的要哭出来。拜托、逗一下就发情，你还是小鬼没点自控吗摄津万里？  


可惜了至完全无法表达像样的控诉，唯有攥紧探在发间的手指——本该裹覆其上的手套褪了一只，好吧、是他自己叼着扯掉的，万里项圈边上那半枚牙印也是他啃出来的，调戏秋之国代表的现世报来得太快，用正在发抖的尾巴想都知道他的正牌恋人耐力没有好到哪去。  


所以这根本就是有所预谋的，双方对此心照不宣。得亏万里有把润滑做充分，不然他这样光天化日被摁在深林里由着小豹子为所欲为可怎么看怎么像强暴。  


不过奉陪归奉陪，可没说不能找恶趣味的大人算账啊——站立位充分表现在幼稚方面势均力敌的年下一方有多记仇，至的风衣免去他被粗糙树干折磨后背，却同时也在无情笼络萦绕周身的过载情热。黏住额角的发尖快跟底下一样湿哒哒，没什么体力的草食动物被卷高了恤衫、轻易可见乳晕也是一片狼藉。

「万里，万里，…已经、哈啊撑不，啊…」  


「嗯～？」

到底谁比较坏心眼，现在不是争论的时候。抱着至的腰，终于赏他个着力点的万里抬起脸，有那么一瞬觉得那双眼睛像极糖分过多的草莓酱，甜得心口发腻。于是尾尖不自觉竖得高高的，张扬存在感的倒刺往如对方本人那般充满包容的内肉剐蹭，加快的节奏直逼得掌控在臂弯里那副纤瘦身量不住痉挛——糟、是不是做得有点过火？  


意识到的时候和虫鸣响在一块的喘已经掺进低泣似的哭腔，可是至分明渴求着这种字面意味的冲撞，耷拉的眉尾格外顺服、攀附的臂弯也全无抗拒。  


……“这可不能怪我了吧”、想法或有付诸言语，但对出于爱意交叠双唇乃至身躯的动物们来说，这一刻只以最原始的形式交流就足够撼动心神了。

四季如春的国度里，花香和树荫总会招致满心闲情逸致的旅客，例如踏着冰雪走来的吟游诗人（禽），被柔软草地吸引、寻找午睡场所的企鹅，或是一群出发自阳光旺盛如夏的地区的伙伴们。  


繁花、蜂蝶、美食或盛景，辛勤的管理人会将资源慷慨共享，但有些藏进广淼森林里的秘密，或许不会被远行的外来者知晓。谁知道呢？

Fin.


End file.
